The Quiet One
by PersonifiedKat
Summary: I've always been quiet... it's my way, my nature... but that never stopped her. Lee tells Sonya a bit about himself.


**Hi guys! 'tis I. I decided to make a one-shot for Lee and Sonya, because I think they are really cute together and there isn't a whole lot out there when it comes to them. I over exaggerated Lee's quietness in this, because I always thought it was an interesting and rare trait during the show. I hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KND or any of it's characters!**

**-Kat**

* * *

I always was a kid of few words. Since the day I could talk, I never said much… not unless it was necessary. Even when I joined the KND, I remained more or less mute, though I began using the words, 'cool' and 'not cool', to describe things when I had to. I could tell it frustrated most of the other operatives to no end, but over time, those close to me –such as my team mates- simply learned to accept it and to act around it. I became somewhat of a freak show to the others, though. They would place bets on how many words I've said in my life, argue over whether or not I knew any other phrase that didn't include 'cool', and even try and force me to talk (though those who did rarely tried again after having a regrettable run-in with my yo-yo). By the time I was ten, and I had 3 years of KND experience under my belt, I finally learned to ignore the negative attention. Most people were used to my silent habits by then anyway, though the newer ones would often still poke fun. Some, though few, respected me more because of my quietness, saying they appreciated my readiness to take orders without talking back. I would always nod in thanks.

I'm ready to admit now that there was many a time when I may have wanted to speak my mind, where I may have wanted to say something… anything at all. Despite this, I almost never did, out of fear of the repercussions of my words. It was one of my only real fears. Obviously, I never told anyone this, and instead let their minds ponder the reasons for my silence. Rumours would spread, some saying that I had lost the ability to speak freely during a bully attack as a young child, while others suggested that I was to stupid to talk. Either way, they never knew the truth; no one did… until one day that is.

We had just returned from a mission; Harvey, Paddy, Sonya and I, and we were all rather tired. That week had been a rough one, with missions around every corner, and rarely a moment's rest. I trudged through the door last, shutting and locking it behind me, before I followed the others into the main room and flopped down on a couch next to Sonya. Harvey went and stood behind his podium, leaning on it for support, as he was exhausted like the rest of us.

"Well, good job team on another successful mission," he yawned, "now, I suggest we all get some rest, though I will need one of us to man the stationary communicator in case anything comes up," the second he said this, I groaned inwardly, knowing exactly who he would pick, "So Lee, why don't you do it?" I nodded my head slowly, and mumbled a barely audible 'cool'. He smirked at me evilly before heading off to his room, followed closely by Paddy. I sighed and lifted myself from the couch, trudging toward the communicator screen and positioning myself beside it. I couldn't help the frown that crossed my face. Ever since Harvey had joined our sector and _somehow_ became leader (I know how: his sister…), he had been rather abusive of his power over us. Paddy and Sonya would always talk back or complain to him, knowing that underneath his crusty exterior, he was a coward. This was why he would often turn to me and force me to do whatever task was at hand, knowing that I would simply do as I was told without a word. It was my nature, and he took full advantage of it. I leaned against the wall next to the communicator, with my arms crossed over my chest, my yo-yo lowering and rising subconsciously, and the frown still furrowing my brows. I was to busy seething to notice Sonya had not yet left.

"Lee?" she called softly from her space on the couch. I jumped a little at her voice, but nodded to acknowledge her. She shifted to look over the arm of the couch at me, and smiled sympathetically.

"You know you shouldn't let him do that to you, right?" she said softly, her smile still present. I simply shrugged and nodded my head. She could read my movements better than anyone, so she could easily translate the action.

_I know, but I'm not one to complain,_ is what I meant.

"I know you don't like complaining… or talking in general, but he's been taking advantage of you this whole time!" she cried out, her eyes filled with concern. I shifted from foot to foot, and gave a reassuring smile.

_It's okay, I can take it… don't worry. _

She huffed, crossed her arms and frowned at me, which was a fairly uncharacteristic action from the kind-hearted girl. I sighed and shook my head.

_It's fine Sonya, seriously._

"You're too nice Lee," she relented with a sigh. I raised a brow at her and gave a small smirk.

_Like you're one to talk._

"Well at least I stand up for myself and I don't let myself get walked all over," she retorted. I rolled my eyes and stared at her.

_Not anymore, that is._

"Still," she huffed. We let silence engulf us for a moment, and she yawned. I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

_Why are you still here anyways?_

She shrugged, then grinned cheerfully, "I thought I'd keep you company… it's not fair that for the fifth time this week you've been put on call duty all night alone," she said, looking worriedly at me. I smiled and nodded my head in thanks, before frowning and shaking my head.

_Thanks Sonya, but you should really get some sleep._

"Aww, common Lee," she looked up pleadingly, "I can't just leave you alone again… why don't I take over for you?" I shook my head again.

_Nuh-uh, I was asked to do it so I will, and you need to sleep._

"Fine, but at least let me stay and keep you company… at least for a little while?" she asked hopefully, pouting and widening her already huge eyes. I tried to force away the blush that crept across my cheeks. I thought about it for a moment, then threw down my hands, and gave her a warning look.

_Fine… but only for a little while. _And I added a small, "cool."

"Yay!" she said grinning. For another moment, we sat in silence, before she piped up again.

"So… Lee. I know I've asked you this before, but… why do you always where that hat, even in the summer?" She asked, pointing to the ushanka that sat on my head. I thought for a moment, then shrugged.

_I may as well tell ya, I guess._

She grinned excitedly and patted the cushion next to her. I looked back to the communicator for a moment.

"I think you'll be able to hear if we're getting contacted from three meters away," she said, smiling encouragingly. _She reads me a little too well, _I thought to my self. I relented and sauntered over, sitting next to her. I placed a hand on my hat, and glanced at her for a moment, before pulling it off. I felt my thick, jet-black hair fall away to rest against my face, obscuring my view ever so slightly. I placed my hat in my lap and reached in to pull something out. I felt her breath on my ear, and noticed she was leaning in closer to see what it was I was reaching fur. I blushed, but pulled out a small picture. I held it so that she could see it, and she smiled.

"That's you and your dad right?" she asked. I nodded. The picture showed me when I was little, only about 6 years old, and I was on the shoulder of my father. In the picture, my dad was wearing the hat, rather than I, and we were both smiling brightly. He was wearing his camouflaged uniform, though he did not have his equipment on him at the time. I felt a pang as I looked at the picture, but I smiled a little. She must have seen this.

"Did your dad give you the hat?" she asked quietly. I nodded. "How come?" she inquired, locking her gaze with mine for a moment. I shrugged, and decided to take a risk.

"To remember him," I said quietly, almost shocked at the sound of my own voice. She seemed a little startled as well, but she smiled encouragingly again. I took a deep breath before elaborating, "before he left." She looked confused for a moment. I hung my head, allowing my dark bangs to cover my revealed eyes. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and I looked up in surprise. She looked at me sadly.

"Did he go to… to war?" she asked quietly. I nodded, reverting back to the silence I omitted on a regular basis, "how long has he been gone?" I raised 4 fingers as my answer, "four years?" I nodded. We sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you miss him?" she questioned. I mulled over this for a moment, before shrugging.

_A little I guess._

"I never knew, Lee," she whimpered, squeezing me gently. I shook my head slightly and gave her a reassuring smile.

_It's okay, no one did._

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she whispered. I thought for a minute or so before shrugging and shaking my head, with a small smile.

_I don't know… I didn't think it was important._

"But it was important, Lee," she said with a worried smile. She looked at me for a moment, before her eyes widened as if realising something, "Does this have anything to do with why you don't talk much?" she asked hopefully. I chuckled and shook my head. She pouted. I replaced the photo in my hat, and returned it to its perch on my head, tucking my bangs away, then pulling it farther down over my eyes.

"So… why don't you talk?" she asked cautiously. I stared at her for a moment, trying to decide what to do. _Your worst fear is your greatest weakness… your greatest weakness is your downfall_, a small voice rang through my head. The last words I'd heard from my father before he was shipped away. I looked up to Sonya, who was pleading silently, and my heart fluttered. Her eyes were a pale, reflective blue, and I remembered noticing that they almost glowed when in dim light. I tried to focus again, but it was hard. _Why don't I just tell her?_ _Worst fear… greatest weakness… I don't know…_

"I-I" I started before I could even decide, "I… I…" she smiled as I stuttered, and I blushed even more. I took a deep breath and looked away to collect my thoughts, "Because… because I'm… I'm scared," I finished, hanging my head in shame. _Well… I said it._ I expected laughter, or confusion, but instead, I received another comforting squeeze.

"Kind of like me with the dark?" she asked gently, and I nodded.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"How come?" I thought for a moment, before I replied.

"Because I might say the wrong thing," I confessed. She looked at me sympathetically.

"Wow, Lee… I never knew," she whimpered.

"That was the point," I whispered. She looked at me, then she pushed my hat up away from my eyes, making me blink nervously. She placed a hand on each side of my head, and stared intently into my irises, forcing the blush on my cheeks to deepen in colour.

"You know… I never knew you had such dark eyes," she whispered with a smile. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Not many people do," I said, "that's what the hat's for,"

"To hide your eyes?"

"Sorta," I replied quietly.

"But your eyes are so pretty. Why would you hide them?" she asked. After I stopped the furious blush from the compliment, I swallowed the lump that threatened to suffocate me every time I spoke.

"They say to much," I replied with a nervous smile. She giggled.

"That makes sense I guess," she said, removing her hands from my face. For a moment, I just stared at her while she smiled back at me. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked in confusion. I smiled at her.

"Longest conversation I've ever contributed to," I explained. She grinned.

"Are you going to talk more now?" she asked cautiously. I smiled and shook my head.

_Nuh-huh._

"Why not? It seemed like you'd gotten over your fear?" she asked, looking slightly dejected. I lowered my head and shook it, but kept my smile in place. When I looked up, I shrugged my shoulders.

_I'm still afraid, and I just like being quiet._

She looked at me for a moment, then smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, Lee. I won't push you… besides, I kinda like the quiet ones." And with a small smile, she stood from the couch and set off towards her room, "Good night Lee! At least try to get some rest!" she called. I simply sat there, thinking about what she'd said. I smiled to myself as I wondered back over to the communicator screen. _She likes the quiet ones…_

"Cool…"

* * *

**I think most of you already figured it out, but for those of you who didn't, most of the phrases in italics are translated from Lee's movements (in other words, they're the things he would be saying had he used words).**

**I really hope you liked it. I'm always hesitant when adding stories, so I hope it was okay**


End file.
